


Crush

by SunSparrow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining, Rating will go up in later chapters, actually wonwoo is very unimpressed and wants no part of this tomfoolery, basically short and sweet chapters of bitter!woo and oblivious!jun, gyuhao as a side couple, junhui doesn't know how to talk to girls, junhui likes someone but wonwoo likes junhui, references to CYZJ, spoiler alert he's gonna be part of this tomfoolery, wonwoo gonna lern him sumn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparrow/pseuds/SunSparrow
Summary: Junhui whispers, even though they're alone in the room. "But what if no one saw us? Together, I mean."Wonwoo's character dies again and he drops the phone. He rolls over to lie on his back, and Junhui automatically moves to awkwardly flop on top of him like a sack of potatoes. Wonwoo stares at the ceiling and counts to ten, willing his body to not react. Because he's in a bed, and the person he likes is on top of him. It works well enough, especially when he thinks about the situation.Junhui has a crush.And it's not Wonwoo.





	1. The Protagonist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What am I doing I have another fic to write ;-;

Junhui loves touching. Loves skinship. He loves launching himself at the other members of Seventeen, and making innuendos where none are necessary.

(For example:

"What do you want?" Minghao asks, rifling through his backpack for cash to pay for snacks.

"You," answers Junhui.

Minghao shoves the money into his hands, clearly unimpressed.)

In comparison, Wonwoo wouldn't say he _likes_ skinship. He doesn't _mind_ it when it happens, but it is a rare-to-uncommon occasion when he will initiate it.

Perhaps it is unsurprising, but Wonwoo would say he prefers books to people most of the time, much like Jihoon prefers his studio to people. Wonwoo loves to read, loves to exercise his imagination, loves to delve into and explore the character development of complicated protagonists and anti-heroes. He revels in the climax when the good guys, against all odds and despite debilitating character flaws, singularly determine the fate of humanity, saving the world as they know it to exist.

But, he digresses.

With not a minimal amount of resignation, Wonwoo reflects on the dozens — probably hundreds, really — of romances he has read. Tries to picture himself as the hero of the story, and unfortunately finds himself falling woefully short.

It's nothing new. He has never been a driving force of any plot in the autobiographical account of his life, except for when he chose to pursue the career of a K-pop idol. Most of the time, he prefers to go with the flow, follow the rest of the crowd, or lounge on the couch and move as little as humanly possible.

It is far easier to picture his friend Junhui as the protagonist, as the strong, handsome, and unbearably kind hero. Though he acts silly and carefree most of the time, Junhui often surprises even the other members with how serious and driven he is when it counts.

Junhui is pure-hearted, trusting, and above all, willing to make the sacrifices he must to ensure that the people around him are happy. Worthy of being called a knight in shining armor, at least in Wonwoo's perspective.

Situated on the opposite side of the spectrum, Wonwoo is hardly noticeable. He would simply be a side character in Junhui's story. Objectively attractive but unimportant, only there to demonstrate to the reader, that _yes, Junhui is desirable._

Yes, indeed, because as luck would have it, Wonwoo is in love with Junhui.

It is a bittersweet feeling, Wonwoo reflects. He is one of Junhui's closest friends, agrees to share hotel rooms with him during tours, plays a receptive audience to Junhui's corny jokes and childish pranks. This is all undeniable.

But Wonwoo also cannot deny that there will always be that irrepressible span of space that platonic friends can never cross.

Even as Junhui clings to his too-slender, bony back, giggling and whining that Wonwoo needs to laugh more at his well-meaning pranks, Wonwoo is far too consciously aware that they can never get too close. Never get too intimate. Fanservice is the most they can have.

Having already lost himself to his downward spiral of unrequited infatuation, Wonwoo contemplates Junhui's physical features. Junhui is handsome, powerful, gentle, and beautiful all at once. The paradox of his pretty, pretty feline eyes and the sharp, masculine angles of his body and Adam's apple confuses Wonwoo in a strange though weirdly thrilling way.

If Junhui's heart were illustrated in some figurative symbolism, it would be a profuse, wild-growing bouquet of roses and sunflowers. But there would be no thorns, and although the leaves would appear razor-sharp, they would be soft as velvet.

However, all of this pensiveness, reflection, meditation is to no avail.

Because Junhui likes _girls_.

Pretty, innocent, cute girls, with pigtails or braids, or ribbons streaming through their shiny hair. Sexy, feminine, daring girls, who wear their skirts several centimeters above their knees, who know how to wink at boys with a coquettish intrigue that hints at _more._

And then...

And then there comes a day when Junhui focuses on just one girl.

 

* * *

 

"Wonwoo!" Junhui calls out, barreling into Wonwoo's room. He doesn't hesitate to hurl himself onto the bed, where Wonwoo is idly playing a game on his smartphone.

Slightly annoyed by the interruption, yet unwilling to concede all of his attention immediately to grumble at Jun, Wonwoo stares hard at his screen, tapping the little cursors on either side to direct the character's movements. He does his best to compensate for the abrupt shift in weight on the bed so that his jumping streak isn't disrupted. He succeeds, though just barely. "Hm?" he grunts.

"Wonwoo, I think I'm going to _die_."

Well, then. Wonwoo pauses his game. Looks up at Junhui. Duly notes that there doesn't appear to be anything physically wrong. "What are you talking about?" Wonwoo says.

Immediately, Junhui confides, "My heart is sick. I just saw the prettiest girl _ever_ at the studio." A pause, during which Junhui wistfully looks off into the distance. It's a perfect shot for a K-drama trailer. "I think she's one of the trainees."

"Hm." Wonwoo turns back to his phone and unpauses the game. After a couple minutes of repetitively tapping the screen, he asks evenly, "And is this one prettier than you?"

Generally, Junhui will emphatically say "No!" or "Never!" or "Of course not, what are you, blind? I am divine perfection gifted to Earth as a mere mortal to grace all of you with my beautiful presence."

This time, to Wonwoo's surprise, he does not.

Instead, Junhui hesitates before he responds, and Wonwoo knows without looking that Junhui has his thinking cap on. The face where he's obviously thinking really, really hard, and it looks like it hurts a little.

At long last, Junhui concludes, "Maybe."

Once again regretting the fact that Junhui comes to him for these kinds of dilemmas, Wonwoo states the obvious, which he should have started with anyway. "You know we're not allowed to date, Jun."

Junhui groans dramatically as though he expected this answer. He should have. He whines, "But she is so, _so_ pretty. I just want to talk to her." He pauses. "I think. Or maybe I'll actually _die_ if I talk to her. She is _so_ pretty."

Wonwoo sighs, and says, "Do you even know her name?"

Junhui stays silent.

Wonwoo says, "You don't know her name."

Junhui throws up his hands in exasperation. "Well, I haven't exactly asked! She's too pretty to talk to."

There's a sick sort of satisfaction in the words when Wonwoo says, completely truthfully, "It's better if you don't talk to her at all. If anyone saw you, they'd freak out and spread rumors."

Junhui sighs like some angsty hero in a teenage romance novel. "You're right, Wonwoo, I wouldn't want to jeopardize Seventeen like that. Or ruin her future, if she's becoming an idol." This guy, always thinking of others, Wonwoo notes with fond resentment. It's really not his fault that he likes Junhui so much.

Wonwoo hums in assent. Junhui is quiet for a bit. Wonwoo huffs in irritation as his character dies and he's dropped off at the last checkpoint.

Junhui whispers, even though they're alone in the room. "But what if no one saw us? Together, I mean."

Wonwoo's character dies again and he drops the phone. He rolls over to lie on his back, and Junhui automatically moves to awkwardly flop on top of him like a sack of potatoes, directly across Wonwoo's stomach so that Junhui's socked feet are dangling off the side of the bed. Wonwoo stares at the ceiling and counts to ten, willing his body to not react. Because he's in a bed, and the person he likes is on top of him. It works well enough, especially when he thinks about the situation.

Junhui has a crush.

And it's not Wonwoo.

"What do you mean," Wonwoo says flatly, letting annoyance seep into his voice.

With a pout, Junhui whines, "Don't be like that, Wonu," and wiggles on top of him. In response, Wonwoo pokes his bony fingers into Junhui's side. Hard.

Junhui squeaks like an upset kitten and jabs him back. Soon they're in a full-fledged wrestling match on the bed, grunting, gasping, and giggling. Of course, Junhui wins because he's heavier and stronger, so he ends up pinning Wonwoo's wrists to the bed above his head. Wonwoo's face is red from exertion and he's mildly embarrassed that he lost so quickly. He struggles to lift his head and opens his mouth wide to try and bite at Junhui's shoulder. It's more a warning or a bluff than anything, but Junhui quickly lets go, laughing again, and Wonwoo can't help the fond smile that finds its way onto his face.

"So. Talking." Junhui gets back on track, much to Wonwoo's displeasure. "How do I do it?"

Wonwoo stares dead-eyed at Junhui and says, "We just went over this. You should not talk to her." He suddenly notices his jaw is clenched, and forcibly relaxes it.

Thankfully oblivious to Wonwoo's inner turmoil, Junhui exclaims, "But this is love at first sight! Like Romeo and Juliet! You've read that, I know it!" He looks at Wonwoo with wide, pleading eyes.

"Yes, I have read that play," Wonwoo says.

Junhui insists, "What if this is the love of a lifetime? What if she's The One?"

Wonwoo huffs out an exasperated breath. "Firstly, it is incredibly unlikely that she is your soulmate. Secondly, Romeo and Juliet _died_ at the end of that play because they rushed into things without thinking it through."

Thoughtfully, Jun says, "Hm, you're right, that doesn't look too good, does it."

Wonwoo says, "No." He decides to repeat his answer for extra emphasis. "No, it does not."

More whining squeezes its way into Junhui's voice as he says, "Wonwoo, you _have_ to help me, I feel like I'm going to _die alone_ and _unloved_ if I never get to talk to her."

Wonwoo grimaces as something squeezes tightly, suffocatingly inside his chest. "You know I can't. You know _you_ can't. This is just a terrible idea," Wonwoo sighs, fumbling on the bed for his phone. Junhui quickly flops down on top of his arm, trapping it under his body weight so that Wonwoo can't start playing his game again and pretend to ignore Junhui. "Damn it, Jun." Wonwoo struggles to remove his arm from underneath Junhui.

"Pleeeease, Wonwoo, pleeeeease," Junhui begs. A very bad corner of Wonwoo's mind tells him that he wouldn't mind Junhui pleading like this in a wholly different situation, but he quickly snuffs _that_ thought out because what use is that line of thinking right now?

"No."

Junhui says, "Come on, Wonwoo-yah, I'll do something for you in exchange!" He turns his big brown eyes on Wonwoo, full of hope and sparkly with dreams.

Wonwoo resents the fact that he completely stops resisting when his brain attempts to careen off into that dark, _very, very bad_ corner in the back of his mind. Because he is a good _friend,_ he conscientiously roadblocks his brain before it delves into the specifics of what he'd like from Junhui. "Like what," he asks reluctantly.

"I'll take you out for spicy noodles! My treat! I'll buy you TWO bowls!"

Wonwoo should have known better than to hope. Was endangering the fate of Seventeen worth two bowls of spicy noodles? Absolutely not. But—

Wonwoo sighs. "Fine. But don't ever ask me to play wingman for you again if this doesn't work out." At least this way, he could keep an eye on Junhui and keep him from getting into trouble on his own.

Junhui says with proud (if poorly placed) conviction, "It'll work out."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnn. Poor Wonwoo.
> 
> I highly recommend watching the subbed episodes of CYZJ on Youtube if you haven't already and you love SVT's ChinaLine! Basically, Jun and The8 went to China for promotions and they met up with Kim Samuel and Pentagon's Yanan! :)


	2. The Love Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of all the damn clichéd romantic bullshit, it had to be the broom closet.

 Of all the damn clichéd romantic bullshit, it had to be the broom closet.

Wonwoo must have brutally tortured someone in his previous life because it feels like some kind of karma is coming back for him today. He sighs, silently regretting his agreement to Junhui's earlier request. He should have suspected something like this would happen.

Because right now, he is trapped inside a broom closet.

"Uh, Wonwoo, your foot is on top of my foot," Junhui says. Wonwoo shifts appropriately with a grunt in apology.

Correction. He is trapped inside a broom closet with Junhui.

Trapped with Junhui inside the absolute _pinnacle_ of romantic settings, where the sexual tension is supposed to be so thick you could cut it with a knife.

But only in the movies.

Of course, since real life is hardly like the movies, this is an actual, mildly dirty broom closet. There are a broom and dustpan leaning against the wall. It is very musty and there is something weirdly sticky on the ground that Wonwoo keeps stepping in.

Occasionally, Junhui will start sneezing a series of little kittenish sneezes and Wonwoo has to consciously keep himself from thinking that it's so cute he needs to go over there and do something stupid like kiss him. He needs to remind himself that the sexual tension is only one-sided in this small, confined, slightly claustrophobic space. It's dark, and the only source of light they have is filtering through the doorway, where it is barely cracked ajar. He'd probably miss Junhui's lips and put out his eye anyway.

"Wonwoo, there she is!" Junhui says, peeking through the crack in the door. "The one with the blue bow and braid!" He steps aside, eagerly tugging Wonwoo to come look.

Curious despite himself, Wonwoo squints outside as well, easily spotting Junhui's target. He supposes she's fairly pretty, but disagrees with Junhui's assessment of how pretty she is. For example, her eyes are not nearly as expressive and sweet as Junhui's are. Wonwoo's pretty sure he could find entire galaxies in Junhui's eyes if he stared long enough.

Stepping back and shifting his gaze to Junhui's excited face, Wonwoo considers yet another of Junhui's character traits — although Junhui is generally quiet when there's someone else to take the lead, he definitely has enough strength of will on his own to get what he wants when he wants it.

Like now.

Ever since this morning, Junhui has been relentlessly trying to figure out the best way to approach The Girl With The Braid (Wonwoo and Junhui _still_ don't know her damn name so Wonwoo's making do with what he's got).

Wonwoo sighs and says, "I feel like there will be a better time and place for this. You know, without all the cameras trying to film us and her constantly being surrounded by other people."

"Ugh, I know, right? She's so gosh darn popular! She must have an amazing personality."

Not exactly the direction he wanted to go with that, but whatever.

Wonwoo points out, _"Jun-ah._ The others are going to notice we're gone soon. We've been 'in the bathroom' for twenty minutes. At least."

Junhui pauses to roll his eyes at Wonwoo before peeking out through the crack again. He responds very sensibly, "We'll just say we were napping,  _Wonwoo-yah,_ like Jeonghan-hyung always does. This is _important,_ Wonwoo."

Wonwoo suppresses a dubious snort. Important? Today was a _scheduled_ day for filming. It was supposed to feature the extensive choreography process created by Soonyoung, and how the others took direction from him. Mingyu and Minghao were half-jokingly advised by Seungcheol to start arguing with each other so that Soonyoung could try and mediate the situation, showing off his leadership capabilities to the fans.

Needless to say, it worked almost _too_ well. In the resulting chaos (complete with Mingyu and Minghao yelling in each other's faces and Soonyoung and Seungcheol haphazardly trying to wrench them apart), Junhui had grabbed Wonwoo's wrist and dragged him out the door before any cameramen could notice and follow them.

A brief search through the building quickly bore fruit. As soon as Junhui saw Braid Girl near the indoor café, he yanked Wonwoo's arm nearly out of its socket as he hurtled through the nearest door, which happened to be this closet.

Pushing Junhui's shoulder down so that he can see outside the closet at the same time, Wonwoo tries his best to assess the current situation. He can see Braid Girl out there, this time sitting on a bench. There's another girl trainee beside her, still talking, but as they watch closely, the extraneous girl stands up like she's about to leave. Wonwoo can hear Junhui nearly stop breathing, rife with anticipation.

Wonwoo still doesn't really see the big deal about Braid Girl, and it's not just because he's biased. He bets, in fact, that he could pull off a much sexier glare when delirious out of his mind with fever and cold. People have told him so, so he guesses that's what people are into. Junhui probably isn't into that though, so it's not a huge victory in Wonwoo's favor, at least where it counts.

Maybe, if anything, she has nicer hair than Wonwoo, but who cares about that anyway. Sure, it comes down to her waist and shines so luminously that some people might compare it to a night sky or whatever. But it's not uncommon for idols to have nice hair. Junhui has nice hair. Heck, even Hansol has nice hair and god knows what that absent-minded kid even puts in it.

And now Junhui is taking off his shirt.

"Why are you taking off your shirt?" Wonwoo says in a slightly strangled voice.

It's nothing he hasn't seen before, but his mouth is going dry as Junhui shrugs off his T-shirt, leaving him in a sleeveless undershirt that clings perfectly to his toned chest and slender waist. The light seeping through the cracked door highlights the contours of Junhui's face, his neck, his leanly-muscled arms. Burning heat stirs at the base of Wonwoo's stomach, and he feels the ridiculous urge to back Junhui into a corner and ravish him the way he wants to, has wanted to for the longest time.

Junhui murmurs back (and Wonwoo won't be able to get the sultry sound out of his head for _weeks_ ), "It's hot in here. You can take yours off too if you want." Jun teasingly grabs Wonwoo's shirt hem. As he does, his fingertips barely graze Wonwoo's bare skin, causing a sharp intake of breath and arousal to stir further within Wonwoo's body. He must be hallucinating the smoldering heat buried deep within Junhui's gaze. "Jun—" Wonwoo starts warningly.

"WONWOO-HYUNG!!! JUN-HYUNG!!!"

Seokmin and Seungkwan suddenly _sprint_ by the closet like a couple of hyperactive elementary school children. They pass so closely that Wonwoo can feel the tiny gust of air from their flying past. Junhui squeaks and jumps away from the door, startled, knocking into Wonwoo, who yelps a little too loudly for his own liking.

Stumbling back until his back thumps against the wall, Wonwoo automatically tries to grab onto Junhui to keep him from falling, his arms slipping around Junhui's slender waist. With a low groan of effort, he heaves the other boy up, pulling Junhui back against him. "You okay," Wonwoo whispers, just loud enough to be heard, his breath gusting against the back of Junhui's neck.

"Y-yeah," comes the response, sounding shaky. Junhui's hair brushes up against Wonwoo's chin, and he can detect the faint scent of ginseng and something else herbal beneath the product Junhui uses. Wonwoo's heart begins to beat faster, like it's trying to keep pace with Junhui's still-startled heartbeat.

They breathe and try to calm down for a few moments after the brief scare, hoping no one heard them, hoping no one's coming near this weirdly noisy closet. Wonwoo stays stock-still, not wanting to risk knocking over something and bringing attention to their hiding place. He tries to ignore how Junhui's back is pressed against his front from shoulder to hips, how Junhui's legs are entangled with his. This is neither the place nor time for a boner.

But. His cock twitches in his jeans traitorously. He tries not to panic.

"Sorry," Junhui quietly apologizes after a minute, pulling away with a sheepish smile, thankfully before Wonwoo can embarrass himself. He goes back to looking through the crack, and Wonwoo notes the tips of his ears appear slightly pink. But Junhui doesn't sound disgusted or teasing, so Wonwoo hopes for the best.

Junhui groans in disappointment. "Finally, she's alone, but Seokmin and Seungkwan are still hovering. And there are camera people with them."

Wonwoo pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, frowning. "Let's just go back. We've been here too long." Wonwoo feels suddenly annoyed, but still fortunately has the sense to try and tamp it down. "Maybe you'll have better luck next time," he reluctantly adds, to try and soften the blow.

Junhui isn't having it. "But you won't help me next time," Junhui pouts. "You only promised for this time."

"That's right," Wonwoo says, starting to feel a little uneasy.

"So... so we have to do it this time." Junhui pouts, opening his eyes even wider.

Wonwoo regrets everything. He steels himself against Junhui's powers of pouty persuasion, and moves to push the door open. But just as he does, he notices something new.

Wonwoo and Junhui watch as a girl suddenly approaches Junhui's crush with a tiny scrabbling kitten in her arms.

"Awww," Wonwoo and Junhui say in unison.

Suddenly Braid Girl spots the kitten, and she freezes momentarily in shock. Then she jumps up and backs away, shaking her head and her hands wildly to ward off the kitten. She starts sneezing, her nose immediately growing red and her eyes watering before she runs away. The girl with the kitten appears upset and apologetic, yelling a "Sorry!" after Braid Girl.

A few moments pass in silence.

"So. Cat allergy, huh," Wonwoo comments. He turns to look at Junhui and immediately feels a small stab of guilt. Junhui looks absolutely crestfallen.

In a small, defeated voice, Junhui says, "Well... I guess no one else can be perfect like me. Beautiful and a cat lover." Wonwoo's not sure what to say. Junhui pulls his shirt back on, struggling a little to find the right holes for his arms until Wonwoo helps out. Afterward, Junhui's hair is a little staticky and sticking in weird directions. Wonwoo makes sure to keep his face carefully blank as he sifts one hand through the soft, fine strands, brushing them back into place.

"Can we go eat?" Junhui says quietly, looking down. It's not the right look for him; Junhui should never look this sad.

Wonwoo slings an arm around Junhui. "Let's go eat," Wonwoo agrees. "This closet is stuffy and I want spicy noodles." Junhui smiles a little, still sad but genuine, and Wonwoo counts it as a small victory.

Carefully sidestepping the sticky spot on the floor, they leave, maybe not any wiser but Wonwoo sincerely hopes that this is the end of Junhui's romance-related schemes.

 

* * *

 

And if Seungkwan and Seokmin see Wonwoo and Junhui leaving the closet together, flushed and mussed, they certainly don't say anything about it.

Except to Jeonghan, who guilts a giggling Seokmin until he spills the beans.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Wonwoo goes shopping with Soonyoung and purchases a cute cat plush with comically large spectacles, entirely on impulse.

He hurls it in the general vicinity of Junhui's face when they get back to the dorm. He tries not to feel too pleased at how radiantly Junhui smiles back at him.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
